


An interrupted romance

by fromthedeskoftheraven



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Coitus Interruptus, F/M, Foreplay, Kissing, No Incest, Parenthood, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 14:02:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6082092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromthedeskoftheraven/pseuds/fromthedeskoftheraven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Legolas interrupts a heated moment between his parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An interrupted romance

King Thranduil was weary and irritable as he walked into his chambers, enveloped by the still silence of the midnight hour. Rumors of unnaturally large, vicious spiders encroaching into the Greenwood had necessitated gatherings of council and guards alike, and for three nights in succession, the King had returned home late, forced to content himself with a mere gaze at the sleeping forms of his wife and son.

He crossed to the small table that held an assortment of crystal decanters and, selecting one, half-filled a delicate goblet. He swirled the glass absentmindedly and had just taken a sip of the wine when a pair of soft, graceful arms crept around his waist from behind. The corner of his mouth curled upward, and he said, quietly, “I did not expect to find you wakeful, my Queen.”

Her hands moved upward, palms pressed flat to his chest as she lay her cheek against his shoulder blade. “Our bed is cold without you,” she lamented.

Thranduil placed his glass on the table and turned around to face her, his eyebrow lifting at the sight of the short nightgown that exposed her shapely legs to his admiring gaze. He smiled, sliding his arms around her waist to draw her close. “Shall I come and warm it for you?” 

His Queen raised herself on tiptoe to bring her mouth to meet his, one hand cradling his cheek. She turned her attention to his neck, placing soft, nibbling kisses on his pulse point as he closed his eyes with a sigh, his hands skimming over her back. Standing just a little taller, she took his earlobe between her lips, gently nipping it with her teeth as she withdrew.

She rested her feet flat on the floor once again, looking at her husband with fire in her eyes. “Come to bed, _meleth nín_.”

With a swift, smooth motion, Thranduil lifted her, his strong hands supporting her backside, her legs twined around his hips. She wove her fingers into his silky hair, kissing him greedily as he carried her into the bedchamber and laid her down on the coverlet of rich brocade. She settled her head on a pillow, her stare bold, and watched him pull off his tall boots and unfasten the clasps of his outer robe, letting the garment fall to the floor. He quickly shed the whisper-light tunic beneath, revealing his pale, chiseled chest and arms, and stretched out beside her on the bed.

His slender fingers trailed over the blue silk of her nightgown, and she arched into his touch, coaxing his hands to linger where she wanted them most. “You are eager, _meleth_ ,” he observed, his lips curving in enjoyment.

She smirked. “Have you ever found me otherwise?”

“No, indeed,” he replied appreciatively, moving to kneel before her on the bed, taking her hands to pull her into a sitting position. Grasping the hem of her gown, he drew it slowly up and over her head and raised arms, tossing it aside as she lay back again on the pillows, his eyes gratefully drinking in her bare form. Thranduil crawled forward, bestowing a string of light, teasing kisses on her hip, her stomach, her shoulder, to hover over her, his thighs parting hers, his hair falling across her skin.

“And you, my lord…” she remarked, as her hand drifted down his taut abdomen and slipped beneath the fabric of his trousers, with a satisfied smile at his sudden intake of breath, “it seems you are not unmoved.”

“By your beauty?” he murmured. “Impossible.”

She continued to caress him as his hands and lips made ever more fervent explorations of the curves and valleys of her body, their shared passion growing in urgency. Thranduil’s eyes were darkened with need as he whispered against her cheek, “ _meleth_ …please.”

Her nimble fingers went gladly to the laces of his trousers, and she had just freed him from their constraints, with a shiver of anticipation at his low growl in her ear, when the door to the bedchamber swung open and lantern light from the hallway pierced the dim room.

Instantly, Thranduil rose from the bed, pulling his trousers back into place and  seizing the bedcoverings to shield his wife. Just as he drew himself up to his full height, the storm of the King’s indignance about to break upon the unhappy intruder, a small figure was silhouetted in the doorway. 

The childish voice was tearful. “Nana? Ada?”

“Legolas!” Thranduil exclaimed softly, his tense posture relaxing. “What is the matter, _ionneg_?”

“A dream…it frightened me. May I stay here with you and Nana?”

He looked to her. Rueful smiles were exchanged, and Thranduil sighed, and gave a small, wry chuckle as he turned back to the child. “Of course, little one. Come to me.”

The Queen retrieved her discarded nightgown and slipped it over her head as her husband took Legolas up in his arms and brought him to the bed. The boy went gratefully to his mother as she cuddled him and murmured soothing words, and Thranduil tucked the coverlet around them both, slipping between the sheets to lie close to them, gently stroking his son’s soft hair.

Soon, Legolas was fast asleep between his parents, tucked into the crook of the Queen’s arm, his small hand reaching to grasp his father’s fingers. They smiled at one another, and Thranduil leaned to press his lips to hers over their son’s blond head. 

“Gi melin, my starlight,” he whispered tenderly.

“Gi melin, my King.” She brushed the backs of her fingers delicately over his cheek.

“Tomorrow,” he promised, with a grin.

She chuckled softly and nodded. “Tomorrow.”


End file.
